dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Through the Ice
}} Through the Ice is the sixth chapter of The Dragon Prince, and part of the book Moon. After a run-in with a soldier, Rayla leads the princes to high ground. Viren gives Soren and Claudia secret orders as they set out on their mission. Plot As dawn approaches, Callum and Ezran continue to rest peacefully while Rayla's left wrist worsens as the ribbon tightens. A suspicious noise abruptly awakens Rayla and she decides to inspect the woods. She encounters Corvus and both engage in combat. Corvus demands Rayla to release the princes after her leader, Runaan, killed the King. Rayla tries to explain that she's friends with the princes. Corvus doesn't believe her but realizes Rayla hasn't revealed the King's death to the princes, so he intends to tell them the truth and dismantle the relationship they have with Rayla. Rayla prevents him from doing so when she gains the advantage and manages to drive Corvus away. Meanwhile, Ezran and Callum awoken and quickly notices that Rayla is missing. They checked the egg and are relieved that they still possess it, thinking that Rayla took it for herself. Callum express his remaining distrust of Rayla, but not because she's an elf, but Callum feels she hasn't told them everything. Shortly after, Rayla reunites with the princes in a panic state, ordering them to move out without explaining their situation. Callum and Ezran reluctantly follow her lead, but in their hurry, leaves their stone-hard stale bread behind. In their travel, Rayla refuses to take the path with the easier, flatter terrain, secretly worried about Corvus making a return. She asks the princes that they must travel through steeper and more rough terrain at the mountains in order to easily avoid being seen by other humans that they may encounter. Ezran complains that it'll be harder to carry the egg on that path, but Rayla counters that she would oblige to carry it if they finally trust her so, but seeing they won't unless she reveals what's happening, the princes are forced to follow Rayla in the difficult terrain. At a remote location of the castle, Soren meets up with his father for an important discussion on their mission to find the princes. Viren is confident Soren will eventually find the princes but gives his son a direct order, that he return with the news that the princes have "perished". Soren is confused, but Viren justifies that Katolis and the human kingdoms will be unable to win the war and settle the lands of Xadia, if it is led by King Harrow's child. In order to be crowned as King, Viren asks his son to stage an "accident" that results in the princes' deaths and not disclose this order to anyone, even his sister. Claudia unclothes the tarp of a magic mirror as she tries to cast a reveal spell on it, but finds it had no effect. Viren catches her, revealing he already tried eight different reveal spells that none have worked to unravel the mystery of the magic mirror. Claudia suggests that the mirror might just be an ordinary one but Viren is unconvinced, ever since he found the mirror as one of the spoils at the Lair of the Dragon King, placed close to where the royal dragons slept, meaning it must harbor great significance. Nonetheless, Viren puts that objective to rest as he brings up an important discussion about the mission to her daughter. Viren tasks her with the safety and recovery of the dragon egg. When Claudia teases her father about a situation of whether she has to choose of saving her brother, Soren, or the dragon egg from an attack, Viren answers "the egg". Rayla finally decides to makes a stop on their journey in order to eat. But Callum realizes that they left their supply of stale bread, and Rayla finds that all her moonberry juice consumed by Bait, leaving all of them with no supply of food. They decide to continue their travel that takes a toll on the princes as they climb atop the snowy peaks. Rayla once again suggests that they hand over the egg so she can carry it herself if they just finally trust her, but Callum argues they can't since she made threats before about taking the egg. Rayla brags that she could just snatch the egg now and be on her way to Xadia on her own but explains that she can't, because she needs the gesture of human princes to also be part of returning the egg to the Dragon Queen so it could end the war and bring peace. Ezran warns them to stay silent since their shouting is close to causing an avalanche. But when Bait suddenly burps loudly, the ice finally cracks. Realizing they can't outrun it, Callum asks them to get behind him as he casts his wind spell on the avalanche, managing to split a huge portion of the ice and snow but not enough for Callum to blow away when he loses his breath, so they inevitably get swept away. Fortunately, they all survive and land at a frozen lake. Ezran spots the egg placed nearby and retrieves it. But the added weight causes the ice sheet of the lake to weaken. Meanwhile, Claudia meets up with his brother, Soren, visibly stress eating from a pile of jelly tarts with their mission only hours away. Soren asks if their father told Claudia anything strange. Claudia confirms he did, with Soren lying that his conversation was normal to uphold the secrecy. When asks to elaborate, Claudia lies also by making up a weird conversation about his father revealing his favorite fruit are walnuts. The siblings laugh and as they part, Claudia bids Soren goodbye by hoping he won't get killed on the mission. Callum carefully approaches Ezran and he passes the egg. But Callum is now at a dangerous position, as the ice beneath him begins to crack. Left with no choice, Callum apologizes and finally trusts Rayla to pass the egg to her. Struck by their sympathy, Rayla feels guilty and refuses to take the egg until she finally opens up to the princes. Rayla discloses her earlier attack by Corvus as the reason why they had to move out in a rush and finally reveals the true nature of the binding in her left arm. She reveals that before the assassination, she took part in a ritual where part of the oath they swore to fulfill was to kill Prince Ezran. The binding will continue to tighten and finally cut her hand off as long as Ezran lives, but she's prepared to face that consequence. Callum is thankful for Rayla's confessions but asks her to focus on recovering the egg. However, Rayla tries to confess the truth about the King's death but Callum pleads her to take the egg as the crack worsens. When Rayla finally grabs it, pain in her left arm strikes her and she inadvertently drops the egg that breaks through the ice. Acting quickly, Ezran decides to swim for the egg. Despite Callum's objections, Rayla convinces him to stay and have faith that Ezran will return with the egg. A few moments past, and there's no sign of Ezran. Callum faces the horrible truth that he left Ezran to die, but Rayla still feels that her binding is still tight, meaning Ezran remains alive. Rayla wanders the frozen lake and quickly finds Ezran holding the dragon egg at another part of the lake. Rayla hurriedly uses her blade to break the ice and finally recovers Ezran and the egg. Callum and Rayla embrace him, but Ezran notices something wrong on the dragon egg's condition, apparently suffering damage from the icy water. Cast Trivia None available. References }} Navigation ru:Сквозь лёд Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Book One